The present invention relates to an annunciator apparatus which is to an animated telephone apparatus wherein a movable object moves in synchronism with the conversation of one party to a telephone conversation.
Typically, telephone annunciator apparatus record a telephone communication (i.e., the speech of a calling party) on one channel of a recording tape, together with control signals on another channel of the tape recording tape. Subequently, the tape recording tape is played back and a movable object is moved in response to the control signals and the voice signals recorded on the tape recording tape. The structure of such an apparatus is, however, complicated and it is impossible to move the movable object in synchronism with the speech of the calling party. As a result, the movable object does not realistically stimulate conversation between the calling party and a user of the apparatus.